


Carved

by templefugate



Series: Comment_Fic [7]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time
Genre: Angst, Comment Fic, Community: comment_fic, Drabble, Gen, Identity Issues, One Shot, POV Female Character, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-24 20:04:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10748844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/templefugate/pseuds/templefugate
Summary: Zelda and Sheik are who she is, but just what is she made of?





	Carved

**Author's Note:**

> This was for the comment_fic prompt of "any, any, magic". Fills were required to only be five sentences.
> 
> Link to the original prompt:
> 
> http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/812069.html#t103268645

It was only magic and tight fabric that was keeping Ganondorf from tightening his hand around her neck as though he were only grasping at rope.

Zelda looked down, her shadowy reflection flickering back along the dark waters. Even when she slept, she wore a mask tightly around her face; no prior knowledge or even ingrained intuition could guarantee or have the foresight to know what lay underneath.

Since the day Ganon had first risen, perhaps even before that, she had been Sheik, an idol of clay molded by her governess and designed not to break at a simple fall or rough touch.

Could Ganondorf, she wondered as she brought her shaking hands up towards her throat, truly be powerful enough to break through that?


End file.
